Continuing the Legacy!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Jessica Scott is an ordinary girl who knows of her Brother's past as a power rangers. Jessica, however, never knew that one day she'll take up her Brother's role as a Power Ranger till an Earthquake that cause a creak to appear in a gate that locked up the Darkness of an undead army in the underworld. NickXOC On Hold
1. Broken Spell, Part 1!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!**_

Rock Porium!

A young girl around the age of 21 was at a counter helping a consumer as four of her co-workers where either on the DJ table, sitting and massing a skateboard, filming the others, or fake sword fighting. The young girl's name is Jessica Scott, however, a lot of people call her, Jess for short and she's the younger Sister to Earth's first Red Ranger and the Sister-in-law of Earth's first Yellow Ranger. She was wearing a light pink collar shirt with "Rock Porium" on the first over her heart, blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a black belt that has a silver chain hanging from it, black tennis shoes with hints of silver, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a silver chain necklace that has a pair of rollerblades pendent, and a charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"Sounds great Sis," the girl with the video camera said just as the boy who was fake sword fighting came by. "Whoa, battling again Chip." After Chip went by her, she turned the camera on Jessica. "It's a surprise to see you without your nephew Jess."

"He's with his Parents for the day Maddie," Jessica answered with a giggle as she helped another consumer.

Maddie smiled as she turned the camera onto the boy with the skateboard.

"Hey," the boy greeted her.

"Hey, Xander," Maddie greeted as he showed off his muscles before she turned around to see a man in a wetsuit and goggles standing in the door making her gasp. "Toby."

The others all looked up at this shock to see their boss standing there looking at them. They stopped what their were doing and walked up to him.

"Hey," Xander greeted, "nice snorkel boss."

"Are you suppose to be taking the day off to day?" the girl who was on the turn tables asked.

Toby tried to speak, but he was still wearing the snorkel making Jessica giggle quietly next to the two Sisters before he pulled it put of his mouth.

"Yes I..." Toby started to say before he took off the whole thing. "Yes." Chip cackled. "As matter of fact I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishes and one swim right up to him mask and looked at me with theses big fish eyes and he said to, 'Are your employes cleaning the store like they told you they would?'." The Sisters and Jessica all laughed at this as Toby went on. "Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say 'no'."

"Why don't you relax boss take a breather," Xander told him as he followed him. "I'll gather the troops and sign them things to do. Uh, sweep the floors, stock the merchandise, take out the trash, etc cetra."

"Uh, oh, you mean, the jobs I pay you for?" Toby asked, "guys it would seem that the only one around here who has been doing their job is Jessica."

Everyone looked at Jessica who was once again helping a consumer, but once she felt their gaze on her, she looked up at them.

"What?" she asked, "I was raised to do as I was told to do."

They all looked back at Toby who walked into his office while Xander looked at them.

"Well, alright you heard the man," he told them, "Chip sweep the floors, Madison stock the merchandise, Vida take out the trash, and Jessica..." The girl looked at him with a I-dare-you look making him back track. "Just keep helping the consumers." He then clapped his hands together as he went to set down while Maddie and Chip went to do what they were told. "Snap, snap."

Vida walked over to him not at all assumed as he sat down and pulled out a magazine before she pulled the pillow out from under his head.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Glad you asked," Xander answered, "I'm supervising. It's not as easy as it looks. It might look like I'm not doing anything, but actually very busy." Jessica rolled her eyes as Vida nodded in fake interest. "Up here." Just then the store started to shake and Jessica ducked under the counter quickly. "Earthquake!"

"Everybody take cover!" Vida ordered before she, too, ducked.

"It's then end of the world!" Chip shouted, "just kidding."

"Chip!" Maddie yelled as she pulled to the counter and they both ducked under it with Jessica.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Toby ordered as he came out of his office, "remember the safety pressures. Get under a desk!"

He then ran back into it. They waited it out for a bit longer before it finally stopped and at that moment Jessica's phone went off.

And it goes like this

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why

But I can't stop thinking about you baby

Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time

I walked around every word you're saying

Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Jessica quickly pulled it out to see the name of the caller. The phone flashed 'Jason' as it continued to ring as they all came out of hiding.

"Is it over?" Maddie asked just as Jessica answered her phone.

"Jason?" she asked.

"_Jessica, are you ok_?" a male voice asked.

"I'm fine Bro," Jessica answered, "you don't have to call every time there's an earthquake."

"_I just want to make sure that you were alright_," her Brother told her, "_that and Trini was telling me to call_."

"I'm alive!" Chip cheered.

"Chip, it was just a slight Earthquake," Jessica told him as she held the phone from her ear.

"_Jessica_!"

Jessica put the phone back to her ear as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Jason," she told him.

"_Alright_," Jason sighed.

"Tell Trini that I'm ok and not to worry?" she asked.

"_I well_," Jason answered as he cackled, "_oh, Tommy wants you to call him later_."

"Ok, I well," Jessica informed, "I have to go Jason."

"_Right_," Jason agreed, "_be careful Jess_."

"I well," Jessica laughed, "bye."

"_Bye_."

They both hanged up as she turned back to the other four as they all stood up to see an even messier store.

"Oh great," Maddie complained, "store's messier then before."

"You thought that wouldn't be possible," Vida agreed.

"Well, the good news is the worst is over," Xander told them.

"You just jinked it," Jessica sung.

After a bit longer they all went to get ready for a break. Jessica changed her shirt into a black spaghetti strapped mid-drift shirt over a dark gray spaghetti strapped shirt before she replaced her tennis shoes with black rollerblades that has white laces.

Outside of Rock Porium!

They all where standing outside of the Rock Porium where Jessica pulled off tricks with her rollerblades as Xander pulled some tricks off on his skateboard while Chip was eating pizza and Vida was listening to music and reading all while Maddie was filming them.

"After nearly escaping Death," Maddie began as she turned the camera onto herself. "The Human species coop in very different ways." She turned her camera on Xander who winked at the camera and Jessica who smiled and waved. "Some use physical activates." She then turned the camera onto her Sister. "Some listen to music." Vida waved at the camera before Maddie turned it onto Chip. "And some eat." Jessica bladed up to Maddie's side where they both looked at Chip. "Tell me Chip Thorn. What kinda of pizza are you eating?"

"Sauce, peperoni, sausages, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows," Chip answered.

"Ew," Jessica shuttered, "and I thought Rocky eat some weird stuff, but that just takes the cake."

Maddie turn the camera back onto her.

"Ew," she said, "an example of the none human species."

"Some body please help!" an old man called out making Maddie and Jessica to turn around. "Help me." The group of 5 all head over to the old guy. "Please some one? Anyone? I need help." They all gathered around him with other people. "It's my brother. We were walking just up the road and some creatures grabbed him." Vida and Maddie shared a look. "I fear the worst. I-it's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

People were shaking their heads before leaving.

"Imagine that V?" Xander asked, "some one going into the woods?" When she didn't say anything Xander looked at her. "V?"

"Won't somebody please help me?" the old man asked as people disagree to help.

Jessica went to pull out her phone to call her brother about this when a male voice sounded from behind them.

"I well." They all looked over to see a young man working on his motorcycle and Jessica couldn't help, but blush. "I could use the break."

"Oh, thank you," the old man thanked as he walked over.

Vida smirked when she noticed Jessica's red cheeks and leaned over to whisper to the young girl.

"Some one has a crush," she teased.

"Oh, shut it Vida," Jessica hissed as she blushed deeper making Vida to cackle.

"Hey," Xander greeted, "I'm...ah...Xander. Your new around here aren't you?"

"Xander leave the guy alone," Jessica told him as she walked up.

"Your properly not aware of all the facts," Xander went on ignoring Jessica, "and there's just on. If you go into those woods you don't come out."

"I heard about it," the guy told Xander, "the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care."

Jessica moved forward at this.

"Don't just assume that," she told him, "I'm coming as well. I was taught to help those in need plus I'm a black belt in Karate and it also helps to have a police officer as a Big Brother."

They both went to walk away when Vida stepped.

"I'll go with you two!" she called, "not everyone in this city is a cowered."

The guy nodded with a slight smile as Jessica hugged Vida who returned it.

"I'll go, too," Chip spoked up, "I always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He then looked at Vida. "This is a dangerous quest right?"

"Lethal," Vida told him.

"Sweet," Chip cheered.

"Well, let's go," the guy said as they started to walk away.

As they walked or in Jessica's case bladed after the old man she looked at the guy next to her.

"I'm Jessica Scott," she introduced herself as she afford her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Nick Russell," he said as he shook her hand. "Are you really a black belt in karate?"

"Yup," Jessica answered, "my teacher was and still is my big Brother."

"Cool," Nick said as they moved forward.

Jessica looked back at Vida who was smirking at her making the young girl to roll her brown colored eyes.

Briarwood's forest!

All 5 of the walked up to the forest that signs warning them to stay out of it. The old man stopped and looked at them.

"Are you sure your welling to enter?" the old man asked, "the woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for some one whose Brother's in danger," Nick told him.

"Everyone's in danger," the old man whispered making Jessica raise an eyebrow.

"Everyone's in danger?" Chip asked, "yeah."

Jessica giggled just before a horn honked making her look behind her before she flinched.

"Uh-oh," she mumbled before looking back at Vida who looked pissed.

"Xander, I told you that if every took my car I'll rearrange your limps," Vida growled.

"Your going into the woods and never returning," Xander told her, "like you'll ever see it again."

Both Maddie and Xander got of the car and Jessica went towards the other Sister who was holding her tennis shoes.

"Thanks Maddie," she thanked the girl.

"I thought you would need them," Maddie told her as she handed over the black and silver tennis shoes.

Jessica smiled as she moved to set on the ground and replaced her rollerblades with her tennis shoes. Once that was done she placed the blades into Vida's car knowing that she wouldn't mind before walking up to the others.

"He's got a point," Chip agreed.

"Your my Sister," Maddie told her, "where ever you go I go."

"So there is 6," the old man whispered to himself.

They all then proceeded into the woods to try and find the old guy's brother.

"Oh, it's creepy in here," Maddie said.

"Got that right," Xander agreed.

Just then they all walked through some kind of barrier that it seemed only Maddie felt.

"What was that?" she asked making the others to stop. "I felt something. Something weird."

"Wait," Nick said as he moved forward, "where's the old man?"

They all looked around wondering the same thing.

"10 seconds into the woods and we're already lost," Chips said, "alright." They all just ended up walking further into the woods as Chip went on. "There's trolls, goblins, elves, and also I heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue and yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"You've been reading to many fairy tails friend," Nick told him, "guys there's no such thing as witches." They all had by that point turned around and froze. "Uh, ok, so now your playing with me. 'Oh, some ones behind me. I'm so scared.' Boo."

"There is some behind you," Vida told him.

Nick slowly turned around as the figure that was behind slowly raised it's head freaking him out and making him back up to the other.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried," Xander answered, "but my feet won't move."

Just then some weird looking monsters appeared and surrounded them making Jessica get into a defensive stance.

"She brought friends!" Vida yelled.

"Watch out!" Maddie called as the woman brought out what looked a wand.

"_**Mysto airatag**_!"

Just then 6 brooms appeared and whisk them all away to a hug tree.

Rootcore!

They were freaked out, but Chip who seemed to be having fun before the brooms jumped them on the ground. They all go up onto their feet.

"Ok," Xander said, "so new guy." He said as they all walked over to him. "Now you know why no one goes into theses woods."

"My names Nick," Nick introduced himself.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as she looked around.

"I call it Rootcore," a voice said making them all look.

They all started to back up away from the figure.

"Quick in here," Chip told them.

It wasn't long till they all ended up in a what Jessica thought of as a tree Command Center for the Power Rangers.

"I thought it best if you where brought here," the figure said as she stood on a balcony.

Most of them jumped in shock though Jessica was to busy looking to notice.

"Hi, I'm Xander," Xander greeted, "pretty nice place you got here...it's really..." He then tapped on a part of the wood. "Woody."

She then waved her wand and the six broomsticks appeared before she walked down the stairs.

"I am the sorceress, Udonna," she greeted as she removed her black robe. "Welcome to my home."

She speared her arms out to them. The place lite up a bit making Jessica to gasp at the sight.

"Whoa," she breathed.

"This is place is awesome," Chip added.

"When the 6 of you entered the forest you stepped into a Magical dimension," Udonna explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip asked as he looked around, "do we live in a great city or what?"

"Many years ago there was a great battle in our world," Udonna went on, "dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell, however, during the resent earthquake a creak appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me?" Xander asked, "Xander. Just wondering. What does this have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end of both our worlds," Udonna answered.

"Please none of us are buying your fairy tail," Nick told her.

"This is not a fairy tail," Udonna stated, "what I tell is what happened."

"Guys?"

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say," Vida suggested, "you can always leave after that."

"The Xenotome," Udonna told them, "the book of the unknown." Everyone walked up to her and the book that she stood by. "In it is everything we do not know."

"What kind of languages is that?" Maddie asked, "I've never seen it before."

"It's the languages of the ancients," Udonna answered, "you well soon learn it." She looked back to the book. "It says that when evil raises again 6 Mystical Warriors from the human realm well soon step forward. You well be those warriors." She looked at them with a smile. "You are the Power Rangers."

"Nice," Chip cheered.

"Look excuse me?" Xander asked, "but there must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our High School football team hasn't won a game in 6 years."

"And I can't be a Power Ranger," Jessica added, "I promised my Brother and Sister-in-law that I would stay away from the Power."

Udanna looked young girl who was standing next to Nick with a soft expression.

"Your Brother knows that one can't escape the Power," she told Jessica, "it is in your blood to became a Power Ranger young one. After all you are the Sister and Sister-in-law of Earth's first Red and Yellow Rangers. Jason knows that the power chooses you, you can't choose it." Everyone looked at Jessica who blushed at the attention before she looked away. Udonna pulled out 6 wands with some kind of symbol on top. "Theses are you magic wands." She handed the yellow to Chip, the blue to Maddie, the pink to Vida, the green to Xander, the black to Jessica, and the red to Nick which they all glowed when they took them. "Never go anywhere without them."

"Udonna," a young woman came running up the stairs looking panicky. "Udonna!" She stop in front of Udonna before she caught sight of the 6 adults in the room. "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. Ah, excuse me. Udonna."

She then whispered something into Udonna's ear making Jessica and Vida to share a look.

"You must stay here until I return," Udonna told them as she backed up. "don't go into the woods by yourselves."

Udonna then snapped her figures and disappeared in a shower of white sparks.

"I wish I could do that," the young woman said as she started to snap her figures. "I practice and I practice, but nothing." She then looked over the 6 who where all looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Ah, hello again. I'm Claire, Sorceress in training here at Rootcore."

"Alright that's it I'm out of here," Nick said as he started to walk away to only have Claire stop him.

"Ah, no you can't go," Claire told him, "Udonna said you have to stay here until she has return."

"We all better go," Maddie said.

They all nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh, this is not good," Claire mumbled, "uh, I know, I well conjure up a spell that well freeze you where you stand till Udonna get's back." Jessica raised an eyebrow when she said a some kind of spell, but she ended up as a sheep. "Baaa." Nick shooked his head and walked the other way place the wand down as he went followed by Jessica and the others. "Oh boy. Isn't Udonnaaa going to be maaaad at meee."

Forest!

"Come on!" Nick told them as they ran throw the forest.

They all ended up stopping when they came upon what remained of a village with all different kinds of creatures.

"Look," Maddie gasped in shock.

"Who are they?" Xander asked.

"I should have known that you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna said as she walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked as they walked forward.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," Udonna answered, "tomorrow it well be another village. The Darkness destroys everything in it's path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me," Udonna answered making Maddie and Jessica to look at her. "And then they well go after you."

"Hold on just a sec?" Nick asked, "I never agreed to be apart of this."

"It is them," an elf called, "it is them. The protectors are here." All the creatures all gathered around and got on their knees in a bow. "Hail the Mystic Force!"

"I always wonder what it's like to be worshiped," Xander said as Jessica and Vida both glared at him before they looked back. "It's not so bad." Just then the ground shooked and the villagers took off running making the 6 adults and Udonna to turn around to see huge monster. "Ok, that's bad."

"I could have told you that Xander," Jessica growled.

"Take out your wands," Udonna told them.

"Uh...we kinda of left them back at the tree," Chip told her.

"Alright," Udonna said as she walked forward, "you leave no choose." She pulled out her own wand. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Jessica gasped in shock as Udonna morphed into a White Ranger. "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

"Now that's cool," Vida told them.

Xander grinned as he shared a look with Nick. Jessica was in awe a she watched Udonna fight the creature just then the things from before appeared and Nick took noticed to it.

"Huh, guys," he said, "we've got company."

They all looked and started to freak though Jessica remained calm.

"Well, I see two choices," Chip said, "we can surrender and destroy or..."

"Fight?" Maddie asked.

"We fight," Nick answered as he got into a fighting stance.

"No, no," Xander said as he stopped Nick, "there's a third option. Plan Xander." Jessica groaned as Nick looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll just reason with them."

"Xander," Jessica growled.

Xander walked forward with a smile.

"Hi, names Xander," he introduced, "we're really not from this parts so if it's ok with you, we'll just be head off in another..."

"Xander!" Maddie and Jessica yelled when one of the things kicked him.

They all helped Xander to his feet.

"I guess we fight," he said making Jessica to roll her eyes.

The things made the first move and attacked them sending all to the ground before charging in. Nick, Maddie, Chip, Vida, Xander, and Jessica took on their own group, but only Jessica was fairing a lot better then the others. Udonna was knocked over to them and took noticed to their fights and smiled when she saw how good of a fighter that Jessica was.

"Remember to use magic all you have to do is believe in magic," Udonna told them.

Jessica took a deep breath before looking at the things with a glare that was a mix of a Yellow, Pink, and Black Rangers glare.

"I believe in magic!" she cried.

All of a sudden a black vortex appeared in the sky and sucked up the creatures she was fighting making her smile after it closed. She then noticed that Chip was up against a tree looking really freaked out.

"What did she say?" he asked himself, "in order to use magic all I have to is believe in magic. Well, I do. I believe magic!" Just as those things were about to attack lighting hit them all sending them to the ground. "It works. Guys the magic, it really works! Just believe!"

"I believe!" Xander said, "I believe in magic!"

Veins from the tree came out and sent the creatures that Xander had been fighting to the ground.

"I believe in magic," Maddie said to herself.

Just then water shot up out of the ground sending the things into the air.

"I believe," Vida said, "I believe! I believe!" Just then Vida turned into a pink tornado. "Whoa I'm a tornado." When she stopped Vida had a smile on her face. "I like." She then looked disappointed. "Well, all expect the color."

Just then Jessica looked over in time to see Udonna take care of the huge creature before she looked over to check on Nick.

"No," her and Udonna said as they saw Nick get blasted into the air.

Jessica made to run to help him, but Vida and Xander held her back as Nick hit the ground hard.

"I guess believe, too," Nick said.

Jessica gasped when nothing happened and the creatures where about to attack when Udonna turned them to crystals and they then shattered.

"Power Down," Udonna said when she walked into view.

They all gathered around to listen to Udonna.

"Well, well, very nice," Udonna told them, "your truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to expect your legacy."

"Oh, yeah," Chip answered with a smile, "bring it on."

"I'm in," Vida said, "I kicked some serious evil back there."

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my Sister," Maddie added.

"Some one's got to look out for these guys, right?" Xander agreed.

They all looked at Jessica next who let out a sigh as she stepped forward.

"You can count me in," she agreed, "Jason won't like it, but he'll understand."

"Of course Child," Udonna said smiling at her, "he's the first in the line of the greatest Red Rangers."

Jessica smiled at that as she blushed a bit before their attention turned to Nick.

"Me?" Nick asked, "no way. I'm out of here."

"Are you sure this is what you chosed?" Udonna asked.

"But Nick, we need a Red Ranger," Jessica tried to reason, "without a Red Ranger then we have no leader. No one to lead us into battle."

"Look," Nick said as he looked at them, "that whole I believe in magic thing it didn't work for me."

"Try it again?" Maddie asked, "maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

"He is a non-believer," Udonna told them, "I can do nothing for him. Claire well see you out of the woods safety. Claire!"

"Here I aaam," Claire answered the call before she came in still as a sheep.

"Oh, my dear child," Udonna said in amusement., "when well you get your spells right?" Jessica and Maddie had to hold back a laugh. "See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes Uuuudonnaaaa," Claire baaed before Udonna looked at Nick. "Follow meeee."

Nick looked at them one last time, but his gaze went right to Jessica before he followed Claire. Once Nick was out of sight a purple design appeared on the ground and out of it came a some kind of purple Knight. Everyone all turned around to face him and where shocked to see something like him.

"You may have defeated my Hideics, but you'll not defeat me," the warrior said as he pulled out his sword. "Wold Attack!" The attack sent all 6 of them to the ground. "It is the end of you."

The warrior laughed as they all struggled to get up and looked at him.

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Broken Spell, Part 2!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!**_

Recap!

"You may have defeated my Hideics, but you'll not defeat me," the warrior said as he pulled out his sword. "Wolf Attack!" The attack sent all 6 of them to the ground. "It is the end of you."

The warrior laughed as they all struggled to get up and looked at him.

QS-"On your feet," the warrior ordered them.

All 6 got onto their feet looking at him.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Maddie told them.

"I do not know you Warrior," Udonna stated, "but if it's a battle you want then I am ready to fight."

"Hold on," Xander said, "let me try and reason with him."

"Go ahead and get yourself killed Xander," Jessica groaned.

"Hi, the names Xander," the boy said as ignored Jessica again.

"I am Koragg the Knight Wolf," the Warrior introduced after he put his sword away. "**Uthe Mejor Catastros**." Before a horse appeared. "Ride up from your depths."

"So much for reasoning," Xander said.

"**Sumbol Unithos Equestras**," Koragg chanted before he became 30 feet tall. "Power of the Centaur."

"Centaur," Chip said in awe, "a real centaur." Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want one."

"You are now just pebbles under my hooves," Koragg told them as he roared up on his hind legs.

"Get back," Udonna told them, "your not ready to fight his kind. I am."

"No problems here," Xander told her before she walked forward. "He's all yours."

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Udonna trilled the wand before she stood before them as the White Ranger. "White Mystic Ranger." Udonna then jumped into the air. "**Galwit Mysto Prifior**!"

Udonna land on the ground in her Ranger form which shocked Jessica.

"I am ready," Koragg said as he turned to face her.

"Energy of Light," Udonna said, "Fire!"

They all watched as Koragg blocked Udonna's attack.

"Darkness destroys light," Koragg told her.

Udonna went in front an attack, but Koragg kicked her.

"Have I seen you before wizard?" Udonna asked, "you are familiar."

"You, too, witch," Koragg agreed, "but that well not stop me from destroying you."

"What?"

"Behold the eye of the Master," Koragg answered as the middle of his shield opened and he sent Udonna back words making the 5 young adults gasp. "Charged!" He attacked Udonna right before she could attack him. "You are defeated."

Udonna disappeared for a brief moment before they all saw her again when she came back into view de-morphing.

"Udonna!" Maddie called as they ran over to her.

Koragg appeared in front of them as they where helping Udonna to her feet.

"I well spare you all," Koragg told them, "so that you well witness first hand the terror and destruction that well fall upon your land." Jessica glared at him. "Remember this day cause you'll wish it was your last. **Utha Stastros**."

Koragg disappeared through the symbol on the ground leaving the 5 adults and Udonna watched as he left with the snow staff.

Rootcore!

They all stood together in Rootcore listening to Udonna.

"Without my Snow Staff," she was saying, "I can not fight anymore, but I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic. Claire!"

"Cominggg!" Claire called as she reappeared still as a sheep.

"Oh, child," Udonna said as the others smiled trying to hold back laughter.

Udonna stood up, said a few words, and Claire was on her hands and knees in front of them.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Claire asked, "do you know how warm it was in all that wool?"

"If I do everything for you," Udonna started as the others laughed, "then how well you ever learn?"

Claire stood up onto her feet as walked over to them.

"This time," Udonna said as she handed back the wands, "go no where without them."

"We've already learned our lesson," Xander informed her as they looked at them. "But to tell you the truth. Walking about town carrying a wand...well...maybe good for Chip, but..."

The others laughed as Claire nodded to Udonna.

"Very well," Udonna said with a smile, "**Utam zore**." They all watched as their wands turned into cell phones. "I hope you find theses more to your generations liking."

"Cell Phones," Vida said with a smile, "very cool."

"They are your Mystic Morphers," Udonna told them, "they are activated by spell codes that you well come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you are needed. Remember there is evil everywhere and you best served to speak to no one of what has happened."

"I can show them they way out of the woods," Claire afford.

"No," Udonna told her, "they must find their own way." Udonna then turned back to the 5. "Just remember the trees are your passages."

Forest!

"How can a tree be our passage?" Chip asked as he walked up to a tree making the others to stop and look at him. They all stared in shock as Chip was pulled through a tree after having placed his hand on the tree before he reappeared. "Whoa, guys. It's so cool. Just touch the tree and bam. Your flying through roots, branches, steams, leaves, and barks. Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really, it works."

"No, no, no," Xander said as he walked up to the tree. "There is no way that this..."

Jessica gasped as he was pulled through like Chip was before looking at the others and they all walked up to touch the tree.

The Rock Porium!

Xander appeared in front of the Rock Porium looking shock as Toby was looking at him.

"Ok, it can," Xander said with a raised eyebrow.

Just then Vida, Maddie, Chip, and Jessica all knocked into Xander sending him forward a bit which surprised Toby.

"Hey, you guys just..." he was at a lost for words as the 5 walked up to him like nothing happened. "From a tree." Xander looked back before looking at Toby and shrugged. "Never mind."

"You feeling ok?" Maddie asked as they all walked by.

When they all walked into the Rock Porium the noticed three girls all wearing the shirt uniform. One was a blond, the second a red head, and the third a brunette like Jessica. It wasn't long till they noticed the 5 looking at them from in front of the door.

"Hi," the blond greeted.

"Hi," the 5 greeted back before looking at each other.

Jessica walked forward with a smile.

"I'm Jessica Scott."

Chip then walked forward to stand next to Jessica with a smile as well.

"I'm Chip Thorn. Nice to meet ya."

Next was Maddie and Vida.

"I'm Maddie and this is my Sister Vida."

"Hello."

Xander was next to he tried to put on a charming smile.

"Hi, the names Xander. And who might you three beautiful ladies be?"

"I'm Rita Hanson and theses are my Sisters," the red head answered, "Reina Hanson." She pointed to the blond before pointing to the brunette. "And Yukie Hanson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"We're your new co-workers," Rita told them.

Jessica, however, wasn't listening to them cause she noticed Nick working on his Motorcycle so she walked outside to talk to him.

"Hey there," she greeted when she walked up.

"Hey," he greeted back when he noticed her.

"Sure could use your help back there," Jessica told him.

"I don't think there's anything I could have done," Nick stated.

"So, well we're out in the world fighting in evil," Jessica said with a smile, "what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm going to fix my bike," Nick answered, "then I'll head to my grandparents and see if I can live there instead of with my Sister in Briarwood."

Jessica smiled at him.

"No parents?" she asked.

"You are nosy," he told her making her smile, "yes, I have parents. Their working on the Cities Fifty-A's. I was living with my cousins for awhile then my uncle and now my sister."

"Must be hard leaving friends all the time," Jessica stated.

"Usually I don't stay around long enough to have friends," Nick told her.

"You know you could," Jessica started making him to look at her, "I mean, could stay some where longer, you know, like here maybe."

"I'd love to hang and talk to you all day, but I still got a lot of work to do on my bike and..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," Jessica apologized with a blush, "I just...I trying...um...I'm going to leave you to it."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, look!" Nick called to her making Jessica to turn around to face him. "I...I really appropriate what your trying to do, trying to say, but I guess I'm not just cut out for this magic stuff like you guys. But good luck."

"Yeah, you, too," Jessica agreed before she walked back to the store.

When Jessica walked into the Rock Porium she noticed Maddie, Vida, Rita, Reina, and Yukie all looking at her with grins making the 21 brunette to roll her eyes a she shooked her head.

"Some one has a crush," Maddie sung.

"No I don't," Jessica disagreed.

"Stage one, denial," Reina told the other girls.

"Totally," Vida agreed.

"Whatever," Jessica said as she rolled her eyes. "I have work to do."

They watched Jessica go to help a consumer before looking at each other with knowing looks.

"She's so has a crush," Yukie said with a giggle.

"No kidding," the other four girls said.

Jessica shot them a glare making them all to laugh before they went back to work. As Jessica was helping out another consumer when 5 bells chimed and she shared a look with Vida, Chip, Maddie, and Xander before she turned back the consumer.

"Rita well help you with finding what you need," she told the consumer before she and the others ran out of the store and over to the tree not noticing Nick and Udonna looking at them as they vanished through said tree.

Forest!

They all ran through the tree and back into te forest before they noticed that their clothes where different. Jessica took noticed that she was wearing something similar to Vida's outfit only it was black.

"Checked out the uniforms," Maddie said.

"And cloaks," Chip cheered, "nice."

"I hate pink," Vida told them with disgust.

Xander walked forward as he saw something and mumbled to Vida about her complaint.

"Look," he told them.

They all looked just in time to see the creatures from before appear in front of them.

"I hope not every day is going to be like this," Maddie said.

They all got into fighting stance before they went to take on their own group and it seemed that Jessica was fairing a lot better then the others where.

"She said that we'll know when to use our wands!" Chip called to them, "I think now well be good time."

"You think?" Vida asked.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander called to them.

They all regrouped before they pulled out their morphers and punched in the spell code.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

With in seconds they all stood in their ranger forms.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Every changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lighting! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as the night! Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Right behind ya!"

All five new rangers ran forward to attack.

"Mystic Force!"

The other four were now fairing a lot better then before while Jessica pulled out all her moves as a gymnast and a 2 degree black belt in karate. The other four all brought out their magi staff. Jessica let out a sigh as she followed their example and pulled out her.

"Magi Staff!" she yelled, "Scythe Mode!" Jessica looked at her weapon and all, but groaned. "I feel like the Grim Reaper." Jessica looked at the creatures she was fighting and then slashed down with it. "Take this you creepers."

It wasn't long till they all regrouped and started to cheer about their first victory, but just then the sky darken and lighting flashed.

"Or maybe not," Chip said.

It was then that they all noticed Koragg.

"I'm back."

"It's Koragg!"

"Thank you so much Captain Obvious."

"Right."

"We can take him."

"You can try, but you are no match," Koragg told them, "I call upon the Sword of Darkness. This your end."

"Ok, now what?" Xander asked.

"Now you'll feel the power of Dark Magic," Koragg answered.

Koragg sent them all to the ground before he finally noticed the Black Ranger. Jessica half hid behind Xander when they where able to stand up just as Koragg looked at her.

"Ah, so the Black Ranger is the keeper of the Night Wand now," he said, "you'll be most useful on the Master's side."

Maddie and Vida moved to stand on either side of Jessica and Xander moved to cover her more while Chip stood next to him.

"You'll never get your hands on her!" Maddie yelled.

"Got that," Chip agreed.

"You got another thing coming if you think you can take her without a fight!" Vida added.

"You'll going to need to get through us first to get to her!" Xander finished.

"That can be arranged," Koragg told them before he once again attacked them. "I well not be merciful this time."

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander asked, however, Koragg lifted up his sword. "Guess not."

"Your doomed," Koragg told them, "any last words?"

"Yeah," a voice voice sounded before Nick come into view on his motorcycle. "Just one-Ah!"

"Nick!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Right on Nick!"

Jessica laughed as she clapped her hands together when Nick kicked Koragg away from them.

"Come on!"

"Now there are 6," Koragg stated.

"I guess there are," Nick said as he pulled off his helmet before Koragg charged at him. "This is a good time as any to start believing in magic." Koragg went to bring down his sword and Nick raised his hand to defend. "I do believe in magic!" Jessica laughed a bit before when Nick was able to through off Koragg and he was now standing in front of them in a uniform as well with his morpher in hand before he dialed '123'. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

It wasn't long till Nick was standing in front of them as the Red Ranger making Jessica smile behind her helmet.

"Red Ranger!"

"Yeah, go 'em Nick!"

"He believes!"

"Way to go!"

"Alright Nick!"

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove your worthiness, battle my forces," Koragg told him, "Hidiacs arise!"

Jessica and Vida shared a look as the Hidiacs appeared.

"You fight with words," Nick said, "so be it." The Hidiacs went in for an attack as Nick pulled out his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff! Do your thing!" Jessica giggled when Nick turned a Hidiac into a ball. "Nice. Who doesn't like soccer? Let's have some kicks!" Nick used the Hidiac ball as a soccer ball and kicked at the other Hidiacs before jumping up into the air and kicking the Hidiac ball with enough force that it exploded when it the ground. "Magi Staff-Sword Mode!" Jessica smiled even more as Nick went in and attacked them with this sword. "Yeah! Flip time!" Nick did a back flip in the air over some of the Hidiacs and slashed one as he went in for a landing before he unleashed more attacks when he landed on the ground. "I summon the Power of the Phoenix!" When Nick landed he turned side was and snapped his fingers. "That's hot." Nick turned to face the explosion. "I guess it works after all."

The others all ran up to him.

"Nick that was awesome."

"Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Force!"

The others started to celebrity as Koragg stood on a hill top.

"Do not Celebrity yet Rangers," Koragg called to them, "this is just one battle. Next time out come well be different."

The Rock Porium!

Jessica, Chip, Vida, Nick, Maddie, and Xander all where inside the Rock Porium and the other five where cleaning up the store as Nick read/watched them.

"Nick now that we're a team," Xander said as he walked past, "feel like helping?"

"I fight soulless mutants," Nick answered, "I don't clean."

"Then out of the way bucko," Vida told him as she walked by.

"Okay," Nick said, "but as a wise old woman once asked 'Do you believe in magic?'"

"You think?" Vida asked.

Nick nodded making Jessica to look over at them with wide eyes.

"Well, I believe," Maddie said as she pulled out her Morpher/Wand.

"Cool."

"It works!"

"Sweep like Lighting!"

"Guys," Jessica groaned as she just cleaned up the normal way.

Nick smirked as he walked over to her while she cleaned up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "why not use Magic to help?"

Jessica turned around to some things onto the shelves before she looked at him.

"I'm not using magic for personal gain Nick," she answered, "I was raised by your predecessor in color so I was taught that doing things the hard way has a lot more sufficient then doing them the easy way."

Jessica turned back around and finished up cleaning her side of the shop without magic much to the others surprise. It wasn't long till Nick noticed that some one was coming.

"Hurry, some one's coming," he told them.

"Ok, I knew you wouldn't...uh," Toby walked in to see that the store was clean. "You would. It's clean, very clean. Cleanest it's ever been." They all gather near Nick and Toby. "It's lost it's eadge. Have I become a mega shop?"

"Hello," a dirty blond girl greeted with an attitude. "I'm new in town and can somebody help me?"

"That would be me."

"No, no, me!"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she stood next to Vida.

"Boys," she groaned making the Pink Ranger to laugh.

"I want..." she looked around before she noticed Nick. "Him."

The girl walked over to Nick and only the Blue and Pink Rangers noticed Jessica's glare making them look at each other with knowing looks.

"Sorry, I don't work here," Nick told her.

"You know Toby?" Maddie asked, "you really got to hire this guy because he was, um, instrumentally cleaning the store."

"Wait, I wasn't looking for a job," Nick told her.

"Whose the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked.

"Uh, it's got to be Jimmy," Nick answered, "but..."

"Your hired!"

"Uh, ok," Nick said as he shocked hands with Toby.

"Now how about helping the consumer?"

"My name's Leelee Primvare," the girl told him.

Jessica laughed when she noticed a 'Kick me sign' on Leelee's back and the others couldn't help, but noticed as well before started to laugh as well. Vida smirked as she went and actually kicked Leelee, but was back where she was standing when Leelee look around to see who had kicked her. When Leelee looked back at Nick the others busted up laughing and Vida high-fived Jessica while Maddie just shooked her head laughing.

Rootcore!

"Yukie," Udonna said with a stern voiced.

There were two laughing girls on the other side of her and Claire was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," Yukie smiled sheepishly, "I just thought Jessica needed a laugh." They all looked back at the crystal ball. "I mean that girl is hitting on Nick and Jessica happens to like him."

"I know," Udonna agreed, "I saw the way she looked at him while they were talking about personal gain."

"She's in denial about having any feelings for Nick," Rita's voice spoked up.

"So true," Reina's voice sounded next.

They all looked back at the Black Ranger who just watched Nick and Leelee with a look that was between amused and pissed. They saw Nick look back at his now fellow Co-workers.

"_I'm in trouble_," he said.


	3. Code Busters!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!**_

Forest!

Jessica and the others where all in their ranger forms riding through the forest on their Mystic Riders and only Jessica noticed Clair below them so she pulled up to make sure that she didn't hit the young blond haired girl.

"Guys look out!" the Black Ranger called out to them.

Jessica felt her eyes twitched when they didn't listen forcing Clair to duck.

"Heads up!"

"Coming through!"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry!" Nick called back to her.

Jessica moved to where she was back among them once again, but moved to where she was riding along side Nick. Vida and Maddie looked at each other grinning under their helmets before they looked forward again knowing that their Black Ranger was crushing on their Red Ranger big time. It wasn't long till they where flying high above the trees to avoid hurting others.

"Come on Pinky!" Nick called out to Vida, "try and keep up!"

"He did not?" Jessica gasped as Nick took off ahead of them.

"No one calls me Pinky," Vida growled.

"Go get him V," Xander cheered.

Vida picked up the pace to where she was right behind Nick.

"You better run!" she called out to Nick. "Go Sis!"

"Teach him a lesson Vida!" Jessica cheered for her friend.

The two Rangers raced through the trees.

"Almost gotcha."

"You still there?" Nick asked.

Jessica let out a gasp as Nick almost hit a tree though Vida laughed as she went around it along with Chip.

"Whose in the lead now buddy boy?" Vida asked.

"That would be me," Chip answered instead before he picked up the speed. "Go baby! Go!"

They all laughed and cheered as they arrived on a hill top close to Rootcore before jumping off of the riders. They all de-morphed before leading on the ground and their Mystic Riders turned back into their broomsticks and all 6 of them cought the booms. They all smiled as they turned to Udonna who smiled at them.

"Very good Rangers," Udonna praised, "that's enough Mystic Racer Practice for today."

"Come on?" Chip asked, "just one more lap around the forest?"

"Yeah," Vida agreed, "I was just getting warmed up. I want to see what this bad boy can really do." Jessica rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

"It's time for Elementary Incantations," Udonna answered.

The others groaned while Jessica smiled.

"Boring!"

"Hey, I think it sounds interesting," Maddie told them as she started walking.

"Only you Sis," Vida stated.

"Well, I for one agree with Maddie," the brunette said with a happy tone as she followed the Blue Ranger and Udonna.

Udonna smiled at the Black Ranger who seemed more thrilled in learning spells and incantations over the Mystic Riders. Vida looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head having remembered that Jessica dreamed of becoming an author some day while Maddie grinned at the younger Scott.

"Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing, but now that we're Power Rangers don't we get a lot of other cool stuff, too?" Vida asked.

"Yeah," Chip agreed, "I mean, no one's more excited then me to finally wear a cap..."

"Finally?" Xander asked, "if I remember correctly you use to come to school with a pillow case pinned to your back."

The others all laughed.

"Yeah that was a long time ago," Chip told him.

"That was last week mate," Xander informed.

The others all laughed once again.

"Well, maybe, but Vida's right," Chip stated, "we're official superheroes now. Where is the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes to powerful magic beyond your imagination," Udanna answered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Vida asked, "let's bust it open and get our booty."

"It doesn't work that way Vida," Udanna told her with a smile, "as you preform heroics deeds and grow as Rangers the Xenotome well reveal the spell codes when the time is right."

"Ok," Maddie agreed as the others followed.

"No one ever said being a Ranger was easy," Jessica added.

Nick looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know that how?" he asked.

Jessica let out as she looked at him.

"My Elder Brother was Earth's first Red Ranger Nick," she answered, "not only that, but his wife was Earth's first Yellow Ranger." Jessica giggled as everyone looked at her with shock. "To make things simply all of the Power Rangers that came before us are basicly my family."

Jessica walked past them to walk next to Udanna while the others looked after her with raised eyebrows before looking at each other.

Rootcore!

Maddie, Xander, Jessica, and Nick were back at Rootcore reading spell books. As Jessica was reading a big spell book she was also making notes that well help her with remembering some of them much to Nick's surprise though he hide it in his own spell book.

"Man, look at all of these Incantations," Xander complained making Jessica to roll her eyes. "How is my brain suppose to remember them all?"

Jessica groaned before reaching over with a spell book that she had off to the side and whacked Xander with it getting a loud ow before it was followed with a glare just as Maddie walked up to them.

"Let me help you out with that?" Maddie asked as she put down the spell books she got form the selves before she pulled out her morpher/wand. "**Cranieor Magness**." Jessica and Nick cackled as Xander's head expanded upward cause of Maddie's spell. "There now you have a lots more room."

"And I thought he had a big head before," Nick told her making all three to laugh more.

"Very funny," Xander told them, "Madison would you mind."

Maddie did what Xander wanted and returned his head back to normal making Jessica to roll her eyes before she went back to the spell book and her notes.

"Claire!" Udonna called, "didn't I ask you to gather some sickle berries for this protection potion?"

"Oh, I did have a big baskets of them, but I accidentally dropped them when I was attacked by the giant worm," Claire answered, "I'm really sorry."

"Giant worm?" Udonna asked getting Nick and Jessica's attention.

"Well, I think it was a giant worm," Claire went on to answered, "I didn't really get to see it because it never surfaced, but then this freakish looking gnome, troll, or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?" Udonna asked.

"No," Claire answered, "he took off before I could think him."

"This is troubling," Udonna said as he continued to steer.

Jessica let out a sigh before she picked everything up and put the spell books away before grabbing her backpack.

"I have to go guys," she told them.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked.

"I have to be home soon," Jessica answered, "and if I'm not home by the time dinner's done then Jason well have almost the whole police force out looking for me. And anyways we're suppose to be getting a visit from an old friend of Jason's."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Claire asked.

"He's been that way since he became a Power Ranger," Jessica answered with a roll of her eyes, "well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

All five of them said bye before Jessica left heading home.

The Scott House Hold!

Jessica's head could be seen sticking out of a tree in front of her home looking both ways before her whole body stepped out of the tree. When Jessica dusted off her shirt the young 21-year-old woman looked around once again to make sure that saw her when she cought sight of a black jeep parked in front of her house making her to raised an eyebrow.

'Tommy's here?' Jessica thought before she walked up to her house and inside, "I'm home!"

A young Asian woman looked around the corner of the kitchen before smiling at her.

"Welcome home Jess," the young woman greeted her.

"Hey, Trini," Jessica greeted back, "I saw Tommy's jeep out front...is he here?"

"Of course I am, Jessie," an all to familiar voice said from the stairs.

Jessica looked over to see a dark haired young man stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Tommy!" Jessica yelled in happiness before she tackled him in a hug.

Tommy laughed as he returned the hug just as a brown haired young man walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Well, let's eat," the young man said.

The three of walked into the kitchen where Trini was just setting the table while a toddler with light brown hair and darker brown eyes was setting in a high chair giggling.

"Hey, Danny," Jessica greeted as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "how's my nephew doing today, huh?" The toddler giggled and made some sounds making the group of adults to laugh. "That good, huh?"

"Well, anyways," Tommy said before he turned to the other male, "let me see if I got this straight Jason? There are Power Rangers here in Briarwood?"

"Yup," Jason answered with a nodded as he sat down, "they just showed up yesterday."

"How many Rangers?" Trini asked.

"6," Jason answered, "a Red Ranger, a Blue Ranger, a Yellow Ranger, a Pink Ranger, a Green Ranger, and a Black Ranger."

"That's cool," Tommy said with a nod.

"And get this?" Jason leaned towards Tommy, "the Blue and Black Rangers are girls while the Yellow Ranger is a boy."

Tommy and Trini looked at Jason like he grew an extra head while Jessica just sat in silent eating when all of a sudden her morpher beeped making the three adults to look over at her.

"Um...that must be Vida calling," Jessica laughed as she stood "I...better take this."

The Black Ranger quickly ran out of the kitchen and quietly out the door leaving three confused adults.

"That was weird," Trini said slowly.

"Jason, did you get a series of déjà-vu?" Tommy asked.

"Totally," Jason agreed with a nod.

The three of them looked at each other already piecing the puzzle together before the two male adults stood up and to look through the window in the living room just in time to see something that made Jason's blood run cold.

Outside the Scott House Hold!

Jessica had just closed the door and ran up to the tree before looking around then pulling out her morpher unaware of Jason and Tommy looking through the living room window.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

Jessica quickly morphed into her ranger before running through the tree just as Jason and Tommy ran out of the house.

Outskirt of Briarwood!

Jessica got to the scene just in time for to see the monster spit up Nick, Maddie, and Xander. The Black Ranger quickly ran over to them just as Vida.

"Alright it worked!" Vida cheered.

"Ugh," Nick groaned, "I'm covered in monster muck."

"Someone's gotta take this monster down," Chip's voice echoed, as he flew towards the monster, "and I'm just the ranger for the job! Magi Staff! Crossbow!" Chip then produced his ranger weapon and aimed it at the monster. "Sneeze on this." Lightning then crackled throughout it and he fired as several laser blasts hit the monster causing sparks to fly outwardly. "Bull eye!"

The monster tumbled backwards and hit the ground with a thunderous crash. Chip jumped from his Mystic Rider and landed as his friends ran up to him.

"Great job, Chip!" Nick complimented him.

"Nice work," Xander agreed as he nodded in approval.

Maddie clapped her hands together.

"That was incredible."

"Yeah!" Vida agreed with Maddie.

"That's way Chip," Jessica cheered.

"Just doing our job," Chip said as he looked in Nick's direction, "right Vida?"

The Pink Ranger gave in agreement nod.

"All in a day's work," she told them.

The ground shook violently as the monster's stood back up.

"Hungry!" he boomed through out the place.

"Let's do it rangers!"

"Strong as a Tree!" Xander struck his ranger pose, "Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind!" Vida followed his example, "Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea!" Maddie spoke, "Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning!" Chip echoed, "Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as the night!" Jessica went on, "Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as Fire!" Nick concluded "Red Mystic Ranger!"

The rangers flipped backwards up onto a cliff over looking the battlefield.

"We call forth the Magic!" they cried together, "Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

Just then their morphers glowed brightly before appearing in their hangs illuminating '1, 0, 7'.

"Look!" Chip cried out in surprise.

"Hey!" Vida yelled as she looked closer, "it's a new spell code!"

"I get it now," Chip as he looked up, "Udonna's right. Amazing."

"Alright Rangers," Nick said getting their attentions, "let's do it."

"YEAH!" they all yelled just before they all punched in the new digits and held their morphers into the air.

**Galwit Mysto Prifor**

"Its titan time!" All 6 Rangers commanded.

"Mystic Minotaur!" Xander called out as he was the first to change.

"Mystic Sprite!" Vida followed.

"Mystic Mermaid!" Maddie added.

"Mystic Garuda!" Chip said next.

"Mystic Raven!" Jessica echoed as she changed into a black raven.

"Mystic Phoenix!" Nick finished.

They all formed together in ground

"Ancient Power!" they all yelled together, "Mystic Titans!"

The monster attacked but the rangers were ready for him, but as the explosion erupted, Nick and Chip jumped through and attacked, following up an attack from the other four rangers who were left behind.

"Lets play ball!" Vida grinned before she spun around in the air transforming into a ball and floated down into Xander's hand

"Nice!" he grinned, "Maddie!"

Xander throw Vida into the air and slamming it in the mermaid's direction.

Maddie jumped up out of the water and hit the ball with her tail.

"Jesse, coming your way!" she grinned.

Jessica laughed as she hit the ball with her wing over to Chip.

"Incoming Chip!" she yelled.

"Nick," the Yellow Ranger called out as he caught the ball and spun around with it between his wings. "Go long!"

"Here we go," Nick said as he run ahead of the pink ball as it sailed in the air above him. "Watched this!"

Nicked jumped into the air, flipped over, and kicked it full force towards the monster

"How did you get so good," the monster growled just as Vida collided with him and he was engulfed in flames and exploded.

Re-grouping the rangers cheered in their second victory, before returning to normal size and heading back to Rootcore

Rootcore!

"I'm proud of you all," Udonna told 5 gathered Rangers, "and you've only gone to tap into the full penitential of the Mystic Titans."

"Yeah, well, green freak is gone right?" Maddie asked, "so it's all good in the woods?"

"Well, let's us hope so," Xander said, "it's not the same the creature that attacked today."

"Nick's investigating in that," Udonna told them.

They all looked at each other before gathering around the crystal ball.

"_Guys, I've found what I've been looking for_," Nick's voice sounded over the morphers.

"What is he running from?"

"I don't know, but he's needs help."

The five of them stood back away from the crystal ball before pulling out their morphers and dialing the code.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The five Rangers quickly morphed before rushing out to help Nick.

Rock Quarry!

Jessica rushed over to Nick while Xander slashed down at the creature with his axe as it withdrew and disappeared beneath the surface once more.

"Nick, are you alright?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Yeah," the Red Ranger answered as he got with her help while Xander moved in front of them, "nice one." Nick clapped hands with Xander. "Thanks man." "No problem."

At that moment the ground started to shake before a monster appeared with multiple worm head before Xander flipped open his morpher

"Hey, I got a new spell code!" he cheered

The rangers checked their own morphers.

"Udonna did say that the Titans had more power," Vida explained.

"Then let see what they can do," Nick told them.

The others all stood in a line next to Nick before pushing in the code.

Galwit Mysto Prifior

"Mystic Titans!" the five Rangers shouted as everyone, apart from Nick glowed, "Dragon Formation!"

The five Titans merged together, to form one massive Dragon.

"How cool is that?" he asked, "hang on, everybody! I'm ready to ride!" Nick then jumped into the air, landing on his friends backs. "Alright let's fry that worm!" The dragon flew at the worm before Nick cut of some it's heads before doubling back. "Dragon Blast!" And with one final attack that was dubbed 'Dragon Blast' the monster emitted a bright blue light as it exploded. "Alright! Now that was a snap."

The Scott House Hold!

Jessica walked through the tree out front of her home only to be meet with Jason and Tommy who had their arms crossed.

"Busted," Jessica groaned.

All Jason and Tommy did was nod their heads making the Black Ranger to grin nervously.

...My Line...

_This chapter goes out to** dream lighting**, so I hope you like it._


	4. Rock Solid!

_**Power Rangers: Mystic Force!**_

The Scott House Hold!

Jessica set on the couch in living room of her home while her Brother Jason and his best friend Tommy where standing in front of her with their arms still cross while waiting for Trini who had went to put Daniel to bed. It wasn't long before the former Yellow Ranger walked down the stairs to stand next to Jason looking at the new and first female Black Ranger.

"What did we tell you?" Jason asked sounding not at all happy.

Tommy looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow while Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't my idea to be a Power Ranger," Jessica answered, "and anyways you know that one doesn't choose the power because the power choose them."

"She's got you there Jase," Tommy agreed before he looked back at Jessica, "why didn't you tell us?"

It was Jessica turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I don't tell you, Tommy, but you know that a Ranger can never reveal their identities," Jessica answered before she looked off to the side, "plus you would have told Jason if I did tell you." Tommy nodded in agreement before looking at Jason who seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. "Jason?" The Black Ranger stood up and walked over to her Brother. "Jason, I know your worried and all, but I'll be fine." Jason looked over at Tommy who just shrug. "Come on Jase?"

"Alright," Jason sighed, "but I have to meet them."

"Ok," Jessica agreed with a smile, "besides Nick has been nagging me about meeting you."

"Whose Nick?" the three former Rangers asked.

"The Red Mystic Ranger," Jessica answered without missing a beat.

Trini, Tommy, and Jason looked at each other with knowing smiles before looking at Jessica who had a raised eyebrow.

"Some one has a crush," Tommy teased her.

"I do not," Jessica protested as she blushed red.

"I really have to meet this Nick person now," Jason said as his overprotective brother side kicked in.

"I'm with you, Jason," Tommy agreed.

"Just don't scare the boy, you two," Trini told them with a smile.

"Come on guys," Jessica whined making them all to laugh.

Next Day-Rock Porium!

Jessica let out a sigh as she sat near Vida who was on the turn tables with one of her collage's textbooks in her lap while Maddie filmed her Sister.

"Hey, nice shirt," Vida commented to her sister, after spinning one of the records.

"Yeah, you, too," Madison agreed as all the rangers had gotten new uniform shirts to wear for their jobs at the Rock Porium. Instead of the light red shirts for girls and the beige one for boys, all of them wore purple and gray short sleeve button up shirts with the Rock Porium logo on the back that they wore over their normal shirts. "You know, you're a genius behind this table."

"Thanks," Vida thanked as she smiled, "hey, you know I'm in the zone."

Madison nodded once before she stepped down and turned the camera onto Jessica.

"Studying again Jess?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"If I'm to keep up my grades then I have to study," Jessica answered, "that's why Toby is working the counter instead of me." Maddie raised an eyebrow at this. "He told me to take some time to study."

"Oh," Maddie sounded before nodding and then walking over to film Xander.

"Hey, look, there's been another attack right around here. 'Man Turned to Stone'," Xander realized before showing his friends the newspaper, "Chip, we're meant to be marking this down."

"Right," Chip agreed, "and you're supposed to be supervising."

"He catches on fast," Xander said with a nod.

Maddie then turned her camera onto Chip with a smile.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand, for I am Count Discount!" Chip declared as he shoved the sticker roller in front of the camera lens making Madison to chuckle. "Defender of the Bargain Bin! Hero to slacker and collator alike! Pow! Pow!"

Jessica looked just in time to see Chip pretending the roller was a laser gun making the Black Ranger to smile before she looked back at her textbook.

"Okay, that does it," Xander said as he got up, "come here." Xander grabbed Chip's sticker roller, and rolling the stickers on Chip's shirt. "One last touch..." He then rolled a sticker on Chip's forehead, and flicking up his collar. "Now you really are Count Discount."

Maddie laughed before she went over to Toby who was yelling at a consumer. Jessica let out a sigh before she pulled out a notebook and pencil making Vida to looked at her.

"Take a break Jess," Vida told her.

"I well once I finish this," Jessica answered before she started on the note taking.

Vida rolled her eyes before Jessica looked up when she heard Leelee's voice.

"Oh, please," Leelee said making Jessica's face to darken, "the last time you where out those shoes where in and even Toby can't remember back that far."

"No one asked you, Leelee," Maddie told her.

Jessica placed her things down, got up, and walked over to them.

"Just back off Leelee," Jessica pretty much order.

"Well, if it's the boring, can put z's in partiez, goth wannabe Scott," Leelee insulted.

Jessica and Maddie shared a look before looking back at the blonde girl who Jessica was trying not to rip into the middle of.

"I happen to like the color black," Jessica told her, "and you really don't know me to even say that I don't know how to party or that I'm boring." The Black Ranger looked at Maddie with a smile. "Let me get my things and we'll take a walk."

"Alright," Maddie agreed before Jessica walked off and over to her things, "just leave me alone Leelee."

"If you wanna keep being the timid little shoe-gazer, far be it for me to stop you," Leelee told her.

"I'm just going to go," Maddie said before she put her camera down and walked out of the store.

Jessica quickly walked by to catch up to Maddie, but not before glaring at Leelee as she went.

Brierwood's Park!

Jessica walked around the park looking for Maddie when people started to run by her making the Black Ranger to raise an eyebrow before she finally noticed what they where running from. Jessica looked over just in time to see Maddie get turned to stone making her green eyes widen.

"MADDIE!" the Black Ranger yelled. She then looked around before running behind a tree where she pulled out her morpher. "MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

Jessica run over to where Maddie is just as the others showed up.

"Sis!" Vida yelled as they all ran up to them statue.

"Maddie?" the boy who Maddie was talking asked as he walked up to the statue.

"Run!" Vida yelled at him before he did as told and took off while Vida came to a stop next to her sister. "Maddie?"

"Hard luck," the bat Necrolai said.

"Oh no," Vida breathed before she turned around to face the freaks, "you witch! You going to pay for that!" Vida reached and grabbed her staff from next to her. "Magi Staff! Wind Power!" The attack sent Necrolai and the monster to the ground. "Want more?"

"Foolish girl!" Necrolai warned, waving a clawed finger at Vida, "can't you see you can never stop us? Especially now that you are down a ranger."

A purple seal appeared under them before disappearing while the Rangers turned back to Maddie.

"We have to get her back to Rootcore," Vida told them.

Rootcore!

The five young teens stood inside a tree while two of them held Maddie in front of Udonna wearing.

"_Sorvadum Nuchaios__,_" Udonna said as she held a wand with what looked like a snow flake at the end. It glowed white before the spell hit the stoned teen, but was unable to break the spell. "This creature's magic is very strong. Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh, I'll destroy him alright with my bare hands," Vida growled, "with my bare hands."

She turned around went to walk away before one Xander ran to stop her.

"Whoa, slow down, V?" he asked, "cool down, please?"

"Move it Xander!" Vida ordered.

"If you go looking for that thing without a plan then your going to end up just like her," Xander told her.

"Xander's right," Nick agreed, "that's how Maddie got into in the first place. She shouldn't have been out there alone."

"What that's suppose to mean?" Vida asked.

"She probably got in over her head V," Nick said as he walked up.

"You don't know my sister," Vida told him, "she may be shy on the outside, but on the inside she's got the heart of a warrior."

"Right," Nick agreed sarcastically, "that's why she's always hiding behind that camera."

"You are so clueless," Jessica stated before she moved pulling out her own wand and pointing at a camera. "This is why she's always behind the camera."

"_Introducing DJ Vida,__" _Maddie's voice came from the camera, "_the best sister ever..._" In the film it showed Vida rocking it out on the turn tables at the Rock Porium. "_D__on't forget Xander, not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board..._" It then want to Xander who was showing off on his skateboard. "_Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school, there is nobody in this world quite like Chip...__" It then went to a boy wearing yellow who was doing archery before it went back to Xander. "____Yeah, how about a little extreme Xander?__" _The camera then turned onto Jessica who was studying._ "____And then we have Jessica who moved here with her Brother when she was only 13-years-old from Angel Grove. Not only is Jessica amazing on her rollerblades, but she an amazing writer and I believe that she can make it big as an Author. __Then there's Nick, the new guy in town, we don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel...he's something special about him...__"_ It finally showed Nick working on his bike outside the Rock Porium. "_So those are my friends, old and new, I know I can count on them for anything.__"_

"Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves Nick," Udonna said as walked over to them, "Maybe Madison does it through the films?"

"You're right," Nick finally agreed with nod, "I was clueless. I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off." After letting out a sigh he turned back to the stone statue of the Blue Ranger. "I'm gonna get you out of this, Maddie, I promise."

Just then the pages of a book opened before writing appeared on one of pages.

"Apparently you now have a clue," Udonna told him.

"A new Spell Code," Chip cheered.

It was only a few minutes after the Rangers getting a new spell code did they hear screaming making them all to look at the crystal ball to see that the monster was back.

"He's back," Nick said as they all looked into the ball, "you guys ready to do this for Maddie?"

"Yeah," Vida agreed, "let's rock." Vida then looked at her Sister. "Sorry sis."

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready," the others answered.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**_Galwit Mysto Ranger!_**

The five Rangers quickly morphed before they grabbed their brooms and went to their respectable doors that outside.

_**Galwit Mysto Aerotan**_

With the command from the Rangers the broomsticks transformed into the Mystic Racers that they Ranger infused their magical powers into before they sped through the air to the scene that they had saw the monster at. Jessica knew that the monster was in town center, but she was the first to see Koragg surface from the Underworld in the woods just outside of town_._

"Where do you think your going Rangers?" Koragg asked, "bring them down."

The Hidiacs did as Koragg ordered and started to fire at the Rangers. All five of the six Rangers dodged the blast a few coming close to knocking them down to the ground.

"It's an ambush!" Chip yelled at them.

The Rangers quickly regrouped in the air.

"You guys go ahead and stop that monster," Nick told them, "I'll hold off Koragg and his goons."

"Right," Xander agreed, "be careful."

Xander and the others all took off in another detraction while Nick went of Koragg.

"I'll catch up."

Town Center!

"There he is!" Vida pointed out to the others as the reached the town center.

The Rangers where quick in dismounting their ricers before landing on the ground though Xander kicked him which stop the thing from turning more people into stones.

"Magi Staff!" Chip yelled, "Crossbow!"

What surprised them, however, was that Necrolai stopped Chip's attack before launching her own that sent the four of them flying. Jessica was the first to hit the ground before she quickly to her feet and went to take on Necrolai. It didn't long for the others to join in on the fight and soon it was four against one, but Necrolai was fairing better then many other evil generals have against just one Ranger. Necrolai was one again able to send all four of them to ground, but the Rangers just stood back up to face.

"Silly Rangers," Necrolai told them as she crossed her arms and then started to spun attacking them with her wings which once again sent them to the ground. "Their all yours, but spare the Black Ranger for she well be useful."

The monster walked forward laughing as the four Rangers tried to stand up.

"I'm going to rock this town."

Just then Jessica heard the sound of a motorcycle engine coming their way.

"Not on my watch," she heard Nick's voice shout before the creature was blasted away from them. Nick came to a stop in front of them before getting off his bike. "Enough is enough."

"Nick!" Vida yelled in relief, "alright!"

"Hey, I want a bike like that!" Chip and Jessica complained at the same time before they looked at each other and then laughed.

"You've done enough damage for one day," Nick informed him before reaching for his staff. "Magi Staff!"

"This is to easy," the monster growled as he went to fire some of red light at Nick.

"_Reflectus Targo_!" Nick yelled as he pointed his Magi Staff at the ground before there was a burst of red energy which formed into a mirror so when the beam hit the mirror the energy beam was bounced back at the monster turning him instantly to stone.

"No!" Necrolai yelled.

"He did it," Vida cheered.

"That's the way Nick!" Jessica joined in with Vida.

"Time to end this," Nick informed Necrolai, "Power of the Phoenix!"

Nick was then surrounded by fire before he shot forward and destroyed the monster freeing all those who where turned into stone statues. Necrolai kicked a piece of rubble that was once her freakish bird-like pet in anger before she turned to the sky.

"Koragg help this worthless heap!"

A purple talisman appeared on the ground beneath the debris and rubble before sucking it back towards the center.

"No way!" Nick and Chip exclaimed.

Mush to Jessica's annoyance another purple talisman hovered over the first and within no time a thirty-foot version of the bird towered over the city.

"We've gotta do something!" Xander pointed out.

"Maddie!" Vida grinned as the Blue Ranger joined them, "you're ok!"

Maddie turned to her with a smile.

"Look like I got here just in time."

"Hey, Madison," Nick spoked up, "I was a jerk. I'm sorry I said you were too shy."

"Apology accepted," Maddie told him with a smile, "let's just forget about it!" It was then that her morpher jingled from her pocket so reaching for it Maddie snapped it open and smiled. "I guess we both learned something today."

"We sure did," Nick agreed.

All 6 Rangers turned to monster before Maddie punched '123' into her Morpher.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

It wasn't till Maddie was standing in front of them in her Ranger form. The 6 of them then punched in a spell code.

**Galwit Mysto Prifior! **

In response to the command of the 6 Ranger, they all grew to MegaZord height.

"You can't handle this," the monster growled at them.

"Oh yeah?" Maddie asked in challenge, "let's try my new spell code!"

"Do it, sis," Vida agreed.

**Galwit. Mysto. Unios!**

The 6 Rangers Titan Forms combined into the Titan MegaZord where the cockpit materialized and the rangers were transported onto a chessboard like floor while standing at their controls with their Magi Staff's in hand.

"Wow," Xander said awe, "place is freaky."

"You got that right," Vida agreed.

Jessica looked around at the place in awe.

"I get it," Maddie spoked up, "the cockpit is like a chessboard." Jessica looked over at the Blue Ranger. "We can control our fight with strategical moves."

"Hey, lucky for me I belonged to the chess club at school," Chip told them.

"Ok guys," Nick spoked up, "let's get serious."

"**Titan MegaZord**!" they all yelled together.

"That doesn't scare me," the creature told them while putting his arms together and blasting the rangers with a burst of purified flames causing the rangers to cry out as the flames came in contact with them. "Got 'em!"

The Monster laughed before the dust cloud that had appeared after the rangers had been hit cleared, revealing that the yellow and black wings that was provided by Chip's Garuda and Jessica's Raven on the back of the MegaZord that had wrapped themselves around the rangers to protect them from harm.

"Not even close!" the Red Ranger yelled as the wings re-opened and retracted back into the MegaZord.

"What?" the monster snapped charging at them.

"Titan Sabre," the Rangers summoned before slashing at the creature knocking it back away from them.

"All together!" Nick ordered.

"Ancient power!" the Rangers yelled, "Mystic Spell Seal!" The MegaZord twirled the sword in a full circle, and slashed downwards at the monster. "Check mate"

The Rangers snapped their fingers just as the creature exploded.

Rock Porium!

Jessica walked into Rock Porium with her Brother and Tommy to see Vida on the turn tables with Maddie filming her. With a smile Jessica turned to Tommy and Jason who where with amusement in their eyes.

"Well, why don't you two go talk them," Jessica told the two Former Rangers, "I have to head back to Rootcore because I promise Udonna that I'll check into something for her."

The two old Rangers nodded before they watch Jessica leave the store. With one look at each other the two of them turned around and walked over to Nick.

Brierwood's Forest!

Jessica was walking through the forest looking for the strong magic energy that Udonna had picked up. It didn't take long, however, before her Morpher started to beep making the Black Ranger to look around before a flash of silver caught her attention. Quickly running over towards where the flash was coming form the Black Ranger came upon what looked a wand that had a silver sun on the top. Putting the brakes on Jessica bend down and picked up the wand to look it over before she brought her phone up to her ear.

"Udonna, I think I just found another Mystic Wand," Jessica informed the older sorceress.

_"____The you must quickly return to Rootcore at once Jessica_," Udonna ordered.

"I'm on my way."

Quickly putting her morpher away Jessica held the new wand close like it was meant to be the partner of her own wand before running back towards Rootcore.

...My Line...

_This chapter is dedicated to_ **merderbaby **_whose going on a month trip to Italy and has asked for a new chapter before she goes. Have fun in Italy girl and hopefully by the time you return I should have another chapter or two up for you to read._


End file.
